Magical Instincts!
by MysticRose2388
Summary: Yuri Shibuya is the youngest Demon King in the history of the Great Demon Kingdom (we all know this) but also the most powerful. (We know this too, I know.) But when Yuri starts to exibit another strong power that is really rare for any demon of his age to show will he be able to survive it? (SRY BAD AT SUMMARIES) Disclaimer: I do not own any plot/character/ending of Kyo Kara Maoh
1. Chapter 1

Magical Instincts

Chapter One

Yuri was asleep in his bed, having a nice dream about the Great Demon Kingdom. He was sittting in the throne room overlooking all of his friends and subjects. Conrad was on his right along with Wolfram and Gwendell and to his left was Guinter, his daughter Gisela and Dacascos. They were all there smiling at him and wishing him something. They kept on saying it over and over again. But for some reason he could not hear what they were saying. He kept trying to strain to hear, but whatever he did he could not hear. He knew nothing was wrong except with his hearing. Everyone was so happy.

All was going well within the kingdom and he knew he was okay. All of a sudden he heard a series of explosions outside the windows of the hall. Everyone was still smiling at him and then, all went dark. He could still hear the explosions, one right after the other. Suddenly he bolts straight up, waking himself out of what was fast becoming a nightmare, and noticed that the explosions were in sync with the blaring beeps coming from his alarm clock! "_Damn alarm clock! It's 7:30 am! Scared the bajeezus out of me!" _He thought angrily to himself. _"Who in the world set the alarm clock? I know I didn't. It was probably mom, she does that quite a bit on the week days, so I am not late for school, but today is Saturday, so why..." _Before he could finish the though, a bang came from the door as it swung open, revealing the perp of this outrageous crime.

"What up, Shibuya!" The other boy said! "_Of course!" _Yuri thought to himself. "It's you Murata! What the heck were you thinking setting my alarm for 7:30 in the morning!? It's Saturday!" He blew his top at the sight of his best friend, demanding to know what the boy was thinking.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've forgotten what today is?" Murata asks, chuckling to himself amused. Yuri just sat there, trying to wake up and remember what was so special about today. He sat there for a few more minutes but could not put any plausible ideas into his head. He looked back up at Murata to see him smiling down at him. Yuri knew something was up, but for the life of him he could figure it out!

"Okay!" Yuri said, a little annoyed at his friend's continued smiling, "So tell me, what's today? It can't be that important for you to wake me up at 7:30 in the morning, on a SATURDAY!" He knew he was being a little bit childish but he really wanted to catch up on some sleep. He had been really tired and fatigued the last couple of days. He was about to apologize to Murata for his outburst, but before he could, his friend only startled chuckling again.

"Come on! I ain't gonna tell ya! You're gonna have to figure it out for yourself," Murata was saying. "But you need to hurry, the bath is ready!" He finished. Yuri sat there for a minute, "_Bath? Why in the world would he need a..." _"Oh crud!" He gasped, and Murata just looked at him a little startled. "We're going to the Demon Kingdom today, aren't we. I can't believe I totally forgot!'' He said in a rush, as he threw the blankets off of him and dashed to get his clothes from his dresser and closet.

He picked out the uniform for the Demon King. He liked this uniform because it was comfortable and was a lot like his school uniform. He put it on quickly, turned for the door and literally slammed into Murata on his way for the door. He grabbed Murata's hand and led him to the bathroom, saying, "Come on! We don't need to waste much time. I want to go before my mother..."

"YURI!" He heard his mother call, "I need to see you for a..." Yuri got to the bathroom before she could finish and slamming the door jumped into the bath tub full of lukewarm water.

"Hey Shibuya, don't you think you should talk to your mom." Asked Murata, but before he got an answer the water in the tub had always began to swirl and form a whirlpool dragging him and Yuri into the depths of the portal. Before they got all the way down to the bottom, Yuri looked up and saw the angry face of his mother. _"Well, I am going to be scolded when I get back! Hopefully I don't have to come back for a while." _he thought to himself, starting to relax into the current of the whirlpool. He found out during the first times of using the portal that if you relax you won't feel like you can't breathe while you were under the water. He just closed his eyes and let the water pool him down and down. Soon, he felt that the current was now pushing him up. He looked up and saw a bluish light coming into view. _"Well, that was quick! It usually takes longer than that! Well, I guess it just depends on where I end up on the otherside. I guess I am going to end up at Covington Castle. That route usually takes the least amount of time." _

He kept looking up and saw that he was now closer to the surface than before. Another half a minute and he broke the surface, gasping for a little breath before standing up, and looking around. Sure enough he was in the fountain in the center of the gardens of Covington Castle. There standing in front of him holding a towel for him was his godfather Lord Conrad "Conrart" Weller. He smiled at Conrad, and said, "Hey Conrad!"

Conrad just smiled at him and replied "Welcome back Your Majesty," He gave a slight bow. Yuri became a little frustrated with the way that his godfather had addressed him. "Conrad!" He started saying, a little sterner than he ment to be, causing Conrad to look at him quickly, a worried expression on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so frustrated, but, how many times do I have to tell you, not to call me 'Your Majesty', you're my Godfather, call me Yuri!" Conrad looked bemused, he suddenly chuckled.

"Yes, Yuri. Forgive me?" He asked the Demon King, knowing what the answer was already going to be.

"Of course he will, Conrad. You already know he will, so why don't you stop stalling and hand us the towels!" Murata said coming up from the surface right behind Yuri. Murata stuggled a little bit before he got his footing on the slippery flooring of the fountain. "Careful Shibuya, the tiling is a little..." _SPLASH! "Too late!" _Murata laughed to himself.

Shibuya took one step and slipped and fell backwards into the fountain, getting drenched from head to toe once again. Conrad jumped up into the pond and hurried over to Yuri. "Are you alright, Yuri? You didn't hit your head did you? Do I need to call Lady Gisela?" Conrad was frantic while trying to help Yuri to stand back up, making sure to keep a good hold on his godson's arm before helping him walk to the edge of the fountain before putting both hands under the boys arms and lifting him over the side.

"Now, that's enough Conrad, you're starting to sound like Guinter!" Yuri said, laughing a little bit. "I am okay, I didn't hit my head and no, you don't have to call for Gisela!" Yuri looked back towards Conrad who seemed to sigh in relief. "_Really! You really are starting to sound like Guinter!" _He thought to himself, amused. "By the way," he continued, "where is everyone at? Wolfram and Guinter are usually here with you to welcome me back!" Conrad and Murata glanced at each other sharing an amused look. Yuri noticed this and became completely annoyed. He felt something was up.

But before he could say anything, Conrad and Murata both took one of his arms and started pulling him towards the castle doors that lead to the great hall and throne room. When they entered into the castle, they stopped, both took a towel and started to dry Yuri off. "Whoaaa!" He yelped in surprise. "What in the world are you doing?" He asked them, a little freaked at the sudden rushness of both his godfather and best friend. They both kept silent as they continued to dry him off. _"What the heck?" _He thought, "_Now I'm being ignored?" _He could help to start feeling a little aggitated. But he let them do what they were doing.

When Conrad and Murata seemed satisfied with how dry he was, they took him by the arms again and head straight for the doors of the Great Hall Throne Room. Conrad, pulling Yuri along couldn't help but keep smiling at what he knew was coming. _"He's going to be stunned!" _Conrad thought to himself. Murata shared a look with him that could be interpreted to mean _I totally agree! _

Yuri couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going on. They soon reached the hall's grand doors. Conrad reached out and took one handle and Murata the same with the other. They pulled open the doors revealing a dark hall. Yuri was beginning to feel this situation becoming a little sketchy. All the times he had been in the Great Hall it was lit, he had never been in with the lights off.

All of a sudden Conrad and Murata both pulled at him to force him to follow them into the hall of darkness. He almost freaked out before he found himself in the room and the doors closing behind him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU..." He began to yell at his friends when all of a sudden, all the chandeliers and light fixtures all burned with a bright light to reveal all his friends and subjects were standing in front of him with huge smiles all there faces.

"SUPRISE!" They all yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Yuri paled!

_**End of Chapter One: Surprise!**_

_**Next: Chapter Two: Fatigue!**_

_**{Please be kind and review my newest story} [Tell me what you think]**_


	2. Chapter Two: Fatigue

_**Chapter Two: Fatigue**_

Yuri looked around and saw all his friends and subjects all smiling at him, just like in his dream. It's the same as the dream he has had for the past 2 weeks. He was shocked to say the least. He looked at Murata and Conrad who were just smiling and chuckling to themselves. The same smiles as the dream. He looked all around and saw that Wolfram was motioning for him to come forward into the waiting crowd of cheering and applause.

"Happy Birthday, Yuri!" Wolfram yelled. "Come on over here and greet the guests!" Yuri looked back at Conrad and all he did was come stand by him and say, "Yes, your high-urgh-Yuri!" Yuri noticed that Conrad had caught himself before he called Yuri 'his majesty.' Yuri gave Conrad a greatful smile. "Come with me," Yuri told him. Conrad nodded and they started to make there way into the crowd. Yuri couldn't even count how many people there were. He really didn't like crowds and he really didn't like to be the center of attention. But as king, he had to make some small sacrifices.

"Yuri!" Wolfram called to Yuri. Yuri turned and saw Wolfram about ten feet away from him, so he turned from the direction he was going and headed toward Wolfram instead. Knowing that he would never get peace from his 'fiance.' When Yuri reached him he saw that Gwendel and Guinter were with him.

"Oh hi, Gwendel, Guinter," he started to say, but before he could finish, he felt big huge arms around him. Yuri yelped in surprise, and to turn to see who was hugging him from behind, vaguely knowing who it was. "Happy Birthday Young Man!" Came a loud voice, "_Yup, it's Yosak!" _Yuri thought. Yosak picked him up and twirled him aronud once and set him back down.

"Hey, Yosak!" Yuri started a little breathless. "Don't do that again, please!?" He pouted a little. Yosak looked at him and sulked a little bit. Yuri looked at Yosak one more time and noticed for the first time what he was wearing. "Yoask! Why are you in woman's clothing?! You're not undercover here!" Yuri asked a little taken aback by the humungous man's appearance.

"Well you're highness!" He replied. "It's a party! A grand one I might add, and I always need to dress up for a party!" Yuri sighed. _"Only Yosak!"_

Conrad who was still standing beside Yuri, took a step forward and addressed Gwendel! "It looks like you got everything settled in time!" Gwendely scoffed at Conrad. "Well, of course. Do you think I could have been late with setting up his Highness's birthday party!" Conrad and Gwendel stared off for a few moments before Wolfram and Guinter both cried out, "Cut it out!"

Conrad and Gwendel both looked toward the other two men. They had forgotten for a split second where they were. Gwendel then looked to Yuri. "Happy Birthday Your Majesty!" He told Yuri with a slight bow! "Thank you Gwendel" Yuri thanked him before continuing, "So I have you to thank for this huge get together?" Gwendel looked affronted but gave a genuine smile and said, "No Your Majesty, it was actually..." Before he could finish his statement, Yuri heard another voice calling to him.

"OOOOHH YOUR HIGHNESSSSS!" he heard the voice and cringed. _"Oh no!" _He thought gloomily to himself. He turned and sure enough Lady Celi was rushing toward him! Before he had chance to even think about escape Lady Celi scooped him up into a big embrace, pressing his face against her ever large bosom. "Please, Mother!" He heard Wolfram say, "you are suffocating My Fiance. Put him down!" Lady Celi did as asked, but while doing so she gave him a few kisses on the forhead.

"But Wolfy-dear, how can I not greet his Majesty during his own Birthday party?" Lady Celi whined to Wolfram. Yuri blushed. All of his closest friends knew he didn't really like Lady Celi's greetings. Gwendel coughed and brought everybody's attention back to him. "As I was saying, Your Highness, it was actually Mother who put this whole party together, with the help of Guinter and Lady Anisina." Yuri looked at Lady Celi and Guinter with acute surprise.

"Well, uhmmm... Thank you very much, Lady Celi, Guinter, and..." he paused for a brief second looking around. "Um, where _is _Anisina?" he asked. _"This is not something she would miss!" _He thought to himself.

"Lady Anisina actually had an experiment to conduct before she could attend tonight's event." Gwendel was saying, a look of extreme worry on his face. Yuri knew that look, _"He scared that he will have be the test subject! Ha! Ha! Ha! Poor Gwendel, always tortured by the infamous liberated woman of the aristocracy!" _Yuri looked over and finally took a moment to talk to Wolfram.

"Hey Wolfram," Yuri began, but before he could finished Wolfram came kissed him right on the mouth. "Happy Birthday, Yuri!" Wolfram said as he blushed. Yuri began to get agitated. He looked hard at Wolfram, but Wolfram didn't seem to notice the glare that Yuri was giving him.

Yuri was about to tell Wolfram off, when he suddenly felt real dizzy. He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes trying to stave away the dizziness. Conrad was by his side in an instant. "Yuri? Are you alright?" He asked. Yuri opened his eyes and saw the worried look of Conrad, he then looked around and saw that everyone else had identical looks of concern on their faces. He waved his hand at Conrad saying, "Yeah, just a little lighthead from all the commotion!"

Before he could say anything else, Yuri saw Guinter coming toward him, a panicked expression on his face. Yuri put his hand out to stop Guinter from coming in closer. "I am alright, Guinter. So please do not..." But before he finished he felt a sudden fit of dizziness hit him again, and he nearly fell if not for Wolfram and Conrad seizing one arm apiece.

"You're not alright, Your Highness," Guinter came barraling forward again. "Let's sit you down, come on, to the throne, you need your rest, especially for tonight's festivities." Yuri could hear Guinter talking but couldn't seem to focus on anything for the room had started to spin. He stumbled, but since Conrad and Wolfram had managed to keep a hold on him he did not fall. The two men helped Yuri to the throne, and as they made their way up the short flight of stairs, Yuri felt a wave of nausea hit him, with a big sharp stab of pain in his stomach. He double over on the steps. _"What in the world is going on?" _He thought to himself.

"You're Highness!" Came several shouts from all around him. He looked up and found himself lying on Conrad lap. "_How have I gotten myself here?" _"What happened?" He asked Conrad. Conrad had a worried expression on his face. "You're Majesty, you blacked out for a minutes there. Are you okay?" Conrad asked him. Before he could answer, Murata made his way through the crowd and took one look at Yuri before jogging over the whole group. Yuri then noticed how quiet it had gotten in the hall, and looked around, everyone's eyes was on his and suddenly Yuri really need to escape.

"Conrad, would you please help me to the throne so I can sit down and everyone can resume their activities, you know I don't like this much attention?" He asked his godfather. Conrad glanced around the room, then back to Yuri, and nodded with understanding. He stood up and helped Yuri back to his feet. Yuri stood up and swayed a little bit but managed to steady himself this time. Yuri and Conrad made their way up the stairs slowly. Conrad helped Yuri to sit down and looked at Gwendel and nodded toward the crowd of people who were staring at Yuri.

Gwendel took his cue, turned on his heel, held up his hands and spoke in a loud voice, "His Majesty is alright, he is just feeling a little to anxious about this surprise! Though I guess we did the suprise party right then!" The crowd laughed and cheered. Gwendel continued, "Well, since we have His Majesty well taken care, why doesn't everyone go on and continue with tonight's festivities!" With that said, all the waiting people turned and continued to chat and have fun. Gwendel turned around and took note of Yuri's pale face. He walked up to one of the servants and whispered in his ear, "Go and fine Lady Gisela, and make it quick!" The servant nodded quickly and turned on her heel and headed into the crowd.

Gwendel came and stood on the left side of Yuri and reached and put his hand on Yuri shoulder. "Are you alright, you're Majesty? You gave all of us quite a scare there? Have you been sick in the other world?" He asked Yuri quietly but sternly. Yuri looked up into Gwendel's eyes. And shook his head. "No, I haven't," he replied. "But I have been tired a lot lately, I don't know why though?"

Murata came up to him and asked, "How long have you been tired, Shibuya?" Yuri closed his eyes a minute and thought about it. _"Um, let's see I think it started..._ About two weeks now!" He told Murata. Murata looked a little confused and thoughtful. "But it hasn't been this bad until today? I mean I passed out once before when we were at school, but that was probably because I didn't get much sleep the night before because we had that exam the next day!" Yuri quickly told him, trying to ease Murata's seemingly worried looks. Murata just stared at him.

Yuri kept his mouth shut for a while after that, and just watched the people around the hall as they danced to the orchestra music and chatted happily. He watched and suddenly could feel his vision get blurry again. He again put his hand to head and closed his eyes. He tilted his head back to rest on the back of the throne to wait until the dizziness left. Yuri didn't realize how long he had had his head there before he was suddenly being shaken by slim and tender hands.

"You're Majesty!" Yuri was startled and jerked his head back up, and looked right into the face of Gisela, Guinter's daughter, and medic. "Oh, Lady Gisela, what are you doing here?" He asked. Gisela looked into Yuri face and noticed that he was extremely pale and fatigued. "You're Majesty, I was summoned to have a look at you. And as far as I can see, you look like you haven't slept in a month! When was the last time you had a full night of rest?" Gisela gave him that stern look that told him he better tell the truth.

"Well," Yuri began, trying to think of the best way to put it. "I have been sleeping at night, but I have been having many weird dreams, and haven't been sleeping restfully!" Gisela nodded and then looked down as to think about what was going on. She looked to Yuri, "How long has these dreams been occuring?" She asked him point blankly. Yuri again replied, "About for two weeks, why?" He looked at her confused. She looked thoughtful again.

"You're Majesty, I suggest that we end this party now. For you at least. You need to go and rest away from all this noise and hype!" She said, as she stood. She looked to the three brothers, "Make sure, he gets to his chambers and into bed, and you," She pointed at Wolfram. "You are not to sleep with his Highness tonight!" Yuri blushed and Wolfram made to argue but Gwendel stopped him. "She is right, Wolfram, actually, either Conrad, Guinter or myself need to stay with him tonight and watch over him," He looked over at Conrad and asked him, "I guess that would be you, Conrart?" Conrad nodded and looked to Gisela.

"Lady Gisela, is His Majesty alright, should we be worried?" Gisela looked thoughtful again and it took her a few minutes to answer. "Well, I am not sure. I think I know what it is but I can't be too sure. I am going to go and do some research and speak to Ulrike." With that said, she turned around and strode off toward the grand doors and out of sight.

Conrad took a look around and then glanced back to Yuri, to seem him starting to pass out. "You're Majesty!" He quickly got to his knee and shook Yuri so that Yuri once again jerked his head up, and this time managed to conk heads with Conrad. "OUCH!" He yelped. Conrad rubbed his own head, and then peered up at Yuri, "My apologies, Your Majesty, but you were about to pass out again. We need to get you to your chambers quickly!" He stood and made to help Yuri but was waved off by the king.

"I can do it on my own Conrad," he told him, before looking up and glaring at him. Conrad was shocked to see Yuri glare at him. "How many times do I need to tell you not to call me 'Your Majesty'? You are my godfather!" Conrad sighed in relief. "_Oh that's why he glared at me_" Conrad thought. He looked to Yuri and saw that Yuri had started to rise from the throne a little shakily. "Please Yuri, let me help you?" Conrad asked Yuri sincerley. Yuri just made a grimace, and replied, "No, I can do it myself, the dizziness and nausea is gone so I can do it myself. Plus it wouldn't be very kingly to go before I have greeted my guests, especially since it is my birthday party, after all!"

Yuri looked at the faces of his closes friends. Gwendel sat impressed, Conrad a little worried, Wolfram annoyed (at the fact that he couldn't sleep with Yuri), Guinter looked like he was about to cry. _"Oh Your Majesty! How very king like of you to be so faithful to your subjects!" _Guinter was thinking to himself. Yuri stood and took a couple of steps forward. Cleared his throat and signaled to the orchestra to stop playing. When the orchestra stopped all the people in the hall stopped dancing and talking at once and looked up toward their king.

"Thank you for attending my Birthday Party. I am honored that you have all chosen to come. I have had a pleasant evening, and am sorry to inform you that I will be retiring to my chambers early tonight, due to some unforseen tiredness that I have accumulated. You may all feel free to enjoy the rest of tonights festivities! Please have fun in my absense!" Yuri stated clearly and bowed a little in respect of his subjects honor. Everyone applauded and then yelled out. "GREAT WISHES ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! YOUR MAJESTY!" Yuri looked up and smiled.

Yuri started to step forward, and took one step down the stairs, when all of a sudden, a huge wave of dizziness hit, he swayed, and then a huge stab of pain erupted in his forehead making him stumble and fall down the steps. The last thing Yuri could remember before the darkness took over was the loud shrills of terror and Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendel, Yosak and Lady Celi all yell, "YOUR MAJESTY!"

_**::::::::::::Sorry for the huge delay! It took a little bit to remember where I wanted to go on this story after a little writer's block::::::::::: Well anyways here it is and please be kind and review:::::::::**_

_**::::: NEXT: Chapter Three: Diagnosis::::::**_


	3. Diagnosis

Dear Readers: I am so sorry for the humungous delay in updates! I have had quite a hellish couple of weeks! I hope you can forgive me and continue reading my fic! Thanks for the support and leniancy!

Chapter Three: Diagnosis

Conrad watched in horror as his godson fell down the stairs. "YOUR MAJESTY" He heard screams all around him. He watched as Yuri fell down the short steps and landed face down on the floor. "Yuri!" He cried out and ran down the steps along with Gwendel, Guinter, Wolfram, Murata and Lady Celi. As he made his way down quickly he noticed that Yuri had not moved. He reached the bottom first and rushed to Yuri's side. He knelt beside him, and grabbed his shoulders and gently flipped him over. He noticed that the others were beside him in mere seconds to his arrival. As soon as he flipped Yuri over he noticed that Yuri wasn't concscious. His face was pale, breathing erratic, and he was sweating tremendously. "Yuri!" He called out to the boy on his lap.

"Dacascos!" Gwendel yelled, he looked up momentarily to see the said soldier coming to salute before them, he saw that the man looked down worriedly at his king then back up to Gwendel. "Yes, M'Lord?" He said. Gwendel looked down at Conrad and Yuri, "Summon Gisela back, immediately! NOW!" Gwendel saw Dacascos looked down once more at Yuri and sped off through the crowd. Gwendel then noticed all the people were gathered around the group in a semi-circle. "Guinter! Take care of crowd control" He said to his right. He noticed Guinter was staring at Yuri with glistening eyes. "Guinter!" He yelled at him, and Guinter did not notice or hear him. "Oh what the heck ever! I'll take care of it, myself!" He turned to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am sorry for the urgancy, but I would like to ask you all to leave the hall at once! Please make your way to your own homes and or chambers! We will inform you of any and all information once we have it!" He looked at the crowd expectantly. As if on cue, the people of the crowd dispersed as quickly as they could out of the hall. He noted that most of them glanced back with worry over there king.

Murata watched as the people left, but was hardly paying any attention to the activity. He had the sudden urge to go to the Tomb of the Great One. _"I think I know what is causing Yuri's medical plight, but I know it is impossible! I think GIsela might have seen the same symptoms as well! Why didn't Yuri tell me this sooner? He probably just thought that it was lack of sleep or something! It wouldn't be anything new for him until everything got really bad, like tonight! Please let me be wrong! Please let me be wrong." _Murata was pulled from his own thoughts as he heard that Gisela had returned. He watched as she made her way to Yuri and knelt beside him. He watched as she checked his pulse and lifted each eye lid and blew into them looking for any sign of response. He watched carefully at the scene before him thinking again to himself of the possibility of this being what he thought it could be but again he was sure it was impossible. "_But all the signs are there, wait there is one symptom that he doesn't have...maybe... just maybe its not." _He looked toward Yuri and then to Gisela and then asked her the question he feared the answer to. "Gisela? Does he have a fever?"

Gisela stopped what she was doing for a split second and looked toward Murata. She then looked back down to Yuri and put the back of her hand to his forehead. When she felt the intense heat on her King's forehead she pulled back quickly. "Yes, he has a very high one! But that is impossible because I just checked him about 15 minutes ago and he was cool to the touch. It couldn't have been..." She cut herself off again looking thoughtful. "You're Emenence!" She said quickly, realizing that the fever which had suddenly occurred only minutes before just comfirmed her diagnosis. "_It can't be though! This hasn't been seen since the Great One and His Emmenence was in rule of the Demon Kingdom!" _She turned her attention back to Murata. "Your Emmenence, I think you need to go and see _Him! _Now! I need to know if this is possible." When she finished speaking she noticed that all eyes were on her and all of them looked alarm. Especially Murata's.

Conrad heard the urgency of Gisela's voice and started to somewhat panic. _"Keep calm! It might not be bad..."_ He looked up to see what Yuri's best friend would do and react to this alarming urgency. Murata looked thoughtful. He continued looking at Gisela and then sighed. "I know," He muttered. "I think you and I are thinking its the same thing. I will go see the Great One now to comfirm it, but I can't see how it is possible. It hasn't been seen since mine and the Great One's time, right?" Gisela thought for a minute and nodded. Murata nodded again and said. "I will go now, Conrad.." He spoke to Conrad. Conrad looked back to Murata questioningly. "You need to get Shibuya to his chambers quickly, get some ice or something cool to try and bring his fever down. Immediately. I fear if his fever does not come down anytime soon and quickly he may very well be lost!" Conrad heard this and panicked full on. But before he could even begin to ask, someone else beat him to it.

"What's wrong with his Majesty?" Gwendel asked furiously. "I want to know this very instant, as I know Conrart and the rest as well would like to know." Conrad looked to Gwendel in gratitude. Murata and Gisela looked at each other and that's when Conrad heard Wolfram speak up loudly. "STOP WITH ALL YOUR STARING AT EACH OTHER AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY FIANCE?" Everyone flinched and jumped at the yelling Wolfram, but before anyone could do anything, everyone heard moaning and looked down to see that Yuri was coming around.

Yuri moaned a little bit and fought to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes just a little bit he was blinded by a bright light and forced himself to close his eyes again. He felt that he was on someone's lap and that the person was shaking slightly. He opened his eyes again feeling that if he didn't he wouldn't be able to open them for a long while afterwards. When he had his eyes opened and fully adjusted to the brightness, the first thing he saw was Conrad looking down at him in worry and panic. He turned his head a little and saw all the others looking worried and alarmed as well. He looked back to Conrad and tried to bring his voice up from the back of his throat to ask him what in the world happened, when he realized that he couldn't talk. He began to feel alarmed himself. He sat up suddenly, startling everyone, and grabbing at his throat. Immediately hands were on him trying to get him to stay still and not move so fast so suddenly. He looked to see who's hands were on him and realized that someway or another that Gisela was back at his side. "Your Majesty, you need to take it slow, you just took quite a tumble down the stairs." He looked at her questioningly, then it came back to him, the sharp pain in his stomach made him fall down the stairs. He looked back up to Gisela with panicked eyes and made a motion to his throat.

Gisela watched as her king made motions to his throat while shaking his head mouthing something. _"If anything comfirms mine and Murata's suspicions this is it. He can't talk!" _"Your Majesty? Are you trying to say you cant talk?" SHe watched as Yuri nodded. She heard several gasps and then she saw that Yuri was starting to look scared, right away she knew she had to calm him down. If this is what she now knew it was he can't be in any hypertensive situations. "Your Majesty. Calm down!" She told Yuri but it looked liked his Majesty didn't hear her as he continued to shake his head and his body started to tremble.

Yuri couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. _"Why can't I talk? Why does my head and chest hurt?" _He looked back up to Gisela for any sort of answers that she might be able to give him. Gisela looked at him and than glanced at Murata, he noticed that her and Murata were grim, but Murata nodded and looked at Yuri. "Shibuya, have you studied any about your magic or that of the Great One or the Demon Kingdom?" Murata asked Yuri. Yuri thought about it and couldnt think of any time he had. His magic had always come to him in times of great emotion. He looked at Murata and shook his head. Murata sighed. "I thought as much! Like you are probably thinking, you never read up on it because it only came natural to you when you were in hyptertensive situations with strong emotions right?" Yuri nodded his head vigorously. "Right! But here's the deal, Gisela and myself are almost exactly 100% sure about what is causing all your symptoms but I cannot tell you without the whole comfirmation. But for right now, you need to go to your chambers and rest. Conrad will stay with you for the night. Yuri, you need to rest, get that fever down. By the way, just out of curiosity. Have any of the dreams you've had in the past couple of weeks come true?"

Yuri looked at him quizzically. "Just answer the question Your Majest" He heard Conrad urged him. Yuri looked to the side at Conrad, then back at Murata. _"How did he know, almost all of them have come true! I just thought it was like Deja Vu!" _Yuri debated whether to comfirm or deny this. He was about to deny it when Murata suddenly gasped. "Yuri, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO LIE TO ME!" Yuri jumped a bit and looked startled. Yuri blushed a little then nodded to the astonishment of all others around him. "Yuri? Are you serious?" He heard Wolfram ask looking at him dubiously! Before he could make any movement. He suddenly slapped his hand to his chest clutching at the sudden pain that was issuing from his heart! "Your Majest!" "Yuri!" "Shibuya!"

Murata and GIsela were suddenly at his side, Murata grabbed his hand bringing it away from his chest and GIsela rubbing it in a quick meticulously panicked manner. "Conrart! You need to get him to his chambers now! Gwendel, you need to bring a bucket of ice water and a cloth to his Majesty's chambers! Guinter, don't come anywhere near his majesty in your panicked state. WOlfram, if you behave you can be by His Majesty's side until he goes to sleep. Yosak, keep guard outside his room, and Murata, GO! NOW!"

Yuri looked up as everyone sprung into action. Murata started running to the exit. Gwendel dashed toward the kitchens, GUinter backed away a little and Wolfram was beside him and Conrad in an instant. "Your Majesty, I am gonna have Conrad continue to rub your chest alright, No fighting this! ALright? It has to be done!" Yuri heard what Gisela was saying and felt her hand leave his heart and was replaced with COnrad's. As soon as Conrad started rubbing his chest he was shifted so that he was placed in GIsela's arms and was being carried out of the Great Hall toward his chambers. SUddenly his head gave off pulsing sharp pains. He groaned! Gisela looked down at him as he brought his hand to his head and start rubbing. "_What is going on with me? Why am I in such pain? Please GIsela? Tell me what's going on!" _He was screaming at her in his mind. "Your Majesty? I know, you want answers but I can't give them to you till His Emmence gets back!" Yuri was about to make suggestive motions when suddenly his vision blurred and everything went black.

(****) (****) (****)

**I am really sorry for such a long delay in my updates. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next one. **

**PLEASE RxR**


	4. 100 Deniability

A/N: Hey guys! Again sorry for such a long delay in updates! One more before the chapter y'all have been waiting on. The next chapter will explain it all. Just bear with me, for a little while after this chapter as I have to work on the minutia of the problem for Magical Instincts. Thanks a bunch. Yes, this chapter is going to explain the problems Yuri is having! The next chapter will explain Magical Instincts as a whole. Please stay with me a little while longer?! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

Chapter Four: 100% Undeniable

As Gisela carried a now unconscious Yuri to his chambers, she felt herself becoming quite panicked and anxious. She glanced to the hand that was continuing to rub His Majesty's chest and then to the face of said hand. Conrart looked just as anxious as she. She knew what the king meant to her friend and comrade. In fact, she would be guessing that he was more anxious than her, knowing that he did not having any theories as to his godson's plight. Her thoughts flashed from anxiety and panic to empathy and guilt than back again. She didn't like keeping anything from them, especially as it concerned Yuri. She just had to wait for His Eminence to return with the already known confirmation. She knew what was wrong with her king. She didn't want to make the others panic, well panic more than they already were, until she had reason to.

With almost 100% surety that she knew what was causing her king's plight, she knew that if he survived this great battle of wills than he would become as strong as the Great One himself. For she knew that it was something that the only other person to have these symptoms was the Great One. But the scary thing was, according to legend and the chronicles, that the Great One almost didn't survive this battle. This sickness. But since he did it made him one of the most powerful demon kings, no, _the _most powerful demon king.

Conrad and Wolfram were hurrying along with Gisela to Yuri's chambers. Conrad continuing to rub Yuri's chest. He had panicked when he saw that his godson had passed out again. _First his stomach, and the dizzy spells, then the fall, then fever, now he can't even talk! Then his chest hurts him so bad… what is going on with Yuri? Now he had to pass out again. This is truly scaring me. I know that Gisela and Murata know what's going on with him, but they can't tell me without confirmation from _him! _I need to know what is wrong with my godson. My king. My friend. _ Conrad knew it was wise not to panic, but he couldn't keep himself calm, at least inside his own head.

His arm was growing a tad heavy now, with his continued ministrations, but thought nothing of it, as it seemed to keep Yuri calm and restful. He noted on the side of his mind that Wolfram looked just as worried as he did. He was about to say some comforting words to his little brother when they reached Yuri's chambers. Yosak was already there, and he opened the door for them to pass through without any stopping to wait.

They entered the chambers, and Gisela's stride quickened as she went towards the bed. She very gently laid Yuri down after Wolfram pulled the covers back. Conrad nodded gratitude to his little brother. Wolfram nodded back. Conrad noticed that Wolfram's eyes were wet, and again was stopped by comforting his little brother when the chamber doors were opened once again. Appearing through the door was Gwendel with a large bucket of ice water and several cloths on his shoulder. He hurried over to the bedside and put the bucket and cloths down on the side table. He then stepped closer to Gisela and watched as she laid her hand on the king's forehead again.

Conrad heard a gasp and quickly looked up to see Gisela looking frighteningly panicked. "What is it, Gisela?" He asked quickly. She looked up to him and then back at Yuri before replying, "Well, Conrart, his fever is rising even higher. We need to get it down as soon as possible, we have to keep his fever in control. If we don't, then he could… he could…" Conrad couldn't believe that Gisela, the most calm of all medical soldiers was starting to panic. He knew he had to do something. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, slightly startled at the shaking underneath the almost calm exterior. "Gisela," he whispered to her urgently but calmly. "You need to be calm, Yuri needs you." Gisela took a big inhale, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled. Conrad, satisfied that the trembling had stopped and Gisela seemed calm he released her shoulder to let her continue speaking. He moved around to the other side of the big bed, carefully got on, and scooted his way over to where he was sitting crossed legged next to Yuri to continue with his chest ministrations.

"Thank you, Conrad," She said calmly but a little more loudly and clearly. "I need you remove His Majesty's shirt. Gwendel, scoot the side table closer to me and hand me a cloth." Both men did as she heeded. When activity was finished. She took the cloth Gwendel handed her and she dropped it into the ice water bucket. She then took a dry cloth and wiped all the sweat from Yuri's brow and now bare chest. By the time she was done, she was awed at how the cloth was now drenched. She threw it over her shoulder with perfect precision into the laundry basket on the other side of the room. She then took the cloth out of the ice water and placed in on Yuri's brow.

As soon as it hit his brow, Yuri gasped and started to squirm, although not opening his eyes. _He is becoming restless and panicky although being unconscious! _He thought and soon enough Gisela came to the same conclusion. "Although he is not conscious, he is distressed. Conrad, Gwendel, I need you to hold him down so he does not become hypertensive, well… more than he is now anyways. It won't benefit him at all!" As she finished saying this Conrad took one of his arms and held down as Gwendel took the other. They noticed that his legs were still kicking themselves freely, but before either of them could make a move to grab them, Wolfram sat on them as carefully but as quickly as he could.

Wolfram noticed that Conrad, Gisela and Gwendel were all staring at him. "What?" He asked, "It's not only gonna be you all that will help _my _fiancé!" All three chuckled and nodded. They all knew that this was gonna be tough on the youngest brother. Conrad now knew that he might not have to worry as much as he thought at first over Wolfram.

Before any of them could thank Wolfram for his deed, Yuri's jerking and squirming, his fighting needlessly, became much stronger in strength. It took everything all three brother's had to keep him still, and from hurting himself. But just as soon as it began, Yuri ceased all movement. All eyes turned toward Yuri. What they saw frightened them and then filled them with relief. Yuri's eyes were opened but full of dread. He was trying to talk, to tell them something but his voice would not come! He struggled him arms, looking to Conrad and then to Gwendel then to Gisela. Gisela understood, she nodded to the brothers, who released the king from their hold.

As soon as he was free from the restraining hands of his friends, he sat up, and then regretted it as again his vision became dizzy and he leaned into Conrad for support. HE looked to Gwendel and motioned with his hands as best he could for something to write with. Gwendel understood instantly as he asked, "Where Your Majesty?" Yuri thought for a split second then point around him to his desk on the other side of the room by the huge floor to ceiling window. Gwendel nodded and turned. He went to the desk, and thanking Yuri in his mind for having not cleaned up before he left, found a quill and several sheets of paper as well as a writing block. (Sort of a clip board in that era) He picked up said items and brought them back and handed him to Yuri. He noticed by the time he got back that Yuri's eyes had become glazed over and almost dull of life. It scared him to see the young boy like this. He was starting to wonder what was taking His Eminence so long. Though knowing he had to ride to the tomb of the Great One, talk to said man, and then ride back, it would take a time, but not this long. He was beginning to worry. And by the looks on all the faces around the king, he saw that they were thinking the same way.

Yuri watched as Gwendel went to his personal desk, picking up the papers and quill that he left from the previous visit, walked back and handed them to him, all the while feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Immediately he took the writing supplies, put them on his lap and began to write. He didn't realize he was writing in Japanese until he handed the paper to Gisela. He waited patiently for Gisela to read the paper and explain what it meant to her.

Gisela looked at the paper that Yuri had handed her. She didn't understand what it meant, though she thought it must have been something he dreamed about. She looked at Yuri quizzically, then asked, "Yuri, is this telling me what you dreamed?" She waited for his answer. He nodded, then kind of felt a bit bad at what she had to say next. "You're Majesty, I cannot read this, this is not our language," she told him, he looked a little bit downtrodden at that, but she felt a spark of hope as she turned to Conrad, "Perhaps you might be able to read it? You have been to his highnesses world before." She looked at him hopefully.

Conrad took the paper and looked at it. He couldn't decipher anything of it. He slowly shook his head while replying, "I am sorry but I have not seen this before, I am not familiar with this type of Japanese." He looked at Yuri who seemed to have more of a dull look in his eyes. He then looked to the door, praying to the gods that Murata would hurry.

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked said teen. Murata strode over to the bed and looked carefully at Yuri. He noticed that that his best friend's eyes were glazed and bright with fever, face flushed, breathing labored a bit, and his body shivering. _This is not good, it's already beginning to take effect, soon he will be in a coma so to speak, and I just hope I can manage to tell him everything before the testing trial begins!_ He took his gaze away from Yuri when he noticed a piece of paper in Conrad's hands. "What is that, you got there, Conrad?" He asked as he held out his hand to take the paper. The man put the paper in his hand saying, "Well, when Yuri was unconscious he seemed to be struggling, apparently dreaming, but when he woke up, he signaled us to get him something to write with, well this is what we got, we just can't read it. I was hoping that you might be able to, since I believe it is a different style of Japanese that I have just not seen before."

Murata took the paper and started to read it. What he read astonished him.

_I had a dream, I was talking to myself, the Maoh me, and he told me that I was in the beginning stages of toverachtig_ _Trieb*(1). It is something like intuition. Is this what is happening to me? _

Murata was stunned. He himself had just confirmed that this was in fact what Yuri was becoming sick over. _But to be able to dream this, this is definitely MI, how can he already be this far into the process already? It's just… _shocking_ to the say the least. _Murata couldn't fathom how in the world that his best friend has already entered the beginning of the last stages of the testing trials already. He had no time. He glanced at Yuri. His eyes were drooping. _I have no time, I have to hurry before he begins. _

"Yuri!" He called to his friend in front of him. Yuri suddenly jerked his head, as did all the others, to his face. "Your right! _Toverachtig Trieb _is what is going on. In our language it is called Magical Instincts." Before he could finish, he heard Gisela, Gwendel, as well as Conrad gasp at this. _Apparently I and Gisela were not the only ones who knew about this, though, I believe Gwendel and Conrad didn't know the affects. Apparently not, as to see their worried expressions are not worried enough. _He paused his own thoughts, remembering that he had to warn Yuri of what was coming. He glanced back down at his friend.

What Murata saw when he looked at Yuri made his heart skip a beat and clench with fear. Yuri's eyes were closed and his head was lolled back, mouth gaping. "Darn it," he said harshly, causing all in the room to look at the boy. All were startled to see what had startled Murata. Gisela moved her arms over to readjust Yuri to laying down, noticing the fever had come down some. "You're Eminence, is it confirmed?" Gisela asked Murata. Murata nodded absentmindedly. He looked upset.

Conrad noticed that his godson's friend seemed a little bit more worried and upset than he knew why. But before he could ask, he was beat to it. "Murata?" Wolfram asked. The boy in question gave him a glance, before eyes moving back to his friends. Wolfram grew a little agitated, but knew he was worried so he continued without eye contact. "What is wrong with my fiancé? I do not know about this MI, so to speak, what exactly is it?"

Murata sighed, taking his eyes off a Yuri and glanced around at each person surrounding his friend. He knew that Gisela would understand his worries as for the others he knew he was in for a long discussion and explanation. He sighed again, then set himself down on the edge of the bed, put his hand on Yuri's lower leg, took a deep breath and began to explain.

A/N: (1) German Translation for Magical Instincts


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for this, but I am having to take some time off from my stories! I am having a bit of... well a lot of personal issues at the moment. I am having to have a DNC done, so I am a little depressed, and some of the stories I am writing are not good for me right now. I apologize for the long wait. I am hoping that in the near future give me a couple of weeks (give or take a few) I will be up again and in the mood to write. I will be writing different stories, mainly one shots till then. I hope you can stay with me through out this ordeal. I am very appreciative of all my reviews and followers! And a special shout out to _**iyaoyas**_for all the support he has given me! Thanks again for sticking with me everyone, and hopefully I will be back soon!


End file.
